


The Best Cure for Sunburn

by voidxgear



Category: Devil May Cry, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidxgear/pseuds/voidxgear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero burns easy, never tans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Cure for Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> Just a pointless fluffy fic I felt like writing.

Roxas tried to hold it back but it was useless, he heard himself snickering anyway as he and Nero entered their apartment. 

"What's so funny?" Nero asked, irriation in his voice as he set his beach towel and other things aside. He took off the tanktop he'd worn on the way home and rolled his shoulders, making a face. Yeah, it was pretty bad.

Roxas replied in a mocking voice, "I burn easy, never tan!"

Nero rolled his eyes and averted his gaze, hiding a grin. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's my ass for not using sunblock. Hurts like hell though." When they'd first left the beach, he felt fine but as they drove home, he began to feel it. He'd be blistering in no time. Great. Just great. He looked over at Roxas, raising an eyebrow. "How come you didn't get burned? You didn't use sunblock either."

Roxas shrugged as he went into the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, his expression more serious now. "I dunno." He said. "Maybe it's because of Sora growing up on the islands and stuff." 

"I'm kind of jealous." Nero said half-jokingly as he took a seat on the couch. He sighed and turned on the TV. Guess he'd just have to ride it out. He'd done this before, unfortunately. The next thing he knew, Roxas was seated next to him with a bottle of lotion. 

"Turn around." The blond said, uncapping the bottle. 

Nero looked over and realized it was a bottle of aloe lotion. He couldn't help but smile to himself a little as he obliged the blond's request. "I'm impressed." He said. 

"When you joked about getting burned, I decided to look up some stuff before we left for the beach." Roxas explained. "I like to be prepared. Hold still, it's going to be pretty cold going on." 

Nero inhaled sharply as he felt the cool liquid hit his shoulder blades before Roxas began to gently massage it onto his shoulders and the rest of his back, making sure to hit all the burned areas. As if it wasn't sweet enough that Roxas was applying the lotion to start with, he seemed to be taking extra care in just giving Nero a nice back massage. "I could let you do this all day." Nero said with his eyes shut, grinning. "You're pretty good with your hands."

"Oh, haha." Roxas teased. "You better watch it, you're at my mercy right now."

"Oh? What are you gonna do about it?"

"If I so much as pinched you right now it would hurt like hell."

"Alright, alright, you made your point." Nero laughed.

A few more moments later, Roxas was finished apply the lotion on him. Nero turned around and Roxas held up his greasy hands. "See what I gotta put up with?" The blond said jokingly. He reached for Nero's chest and applied what was left of the sunblock on untouched areas to wipe off his hands. "Here, you deal with it." He said with a grin.

Nero laughed and reached for both of his wrists. "Hey, it's not like I asked for this! C'mere, you." He said as he pulled Roxas close, his lips landing on the blond's in a gentle kiss. Roxas returned the kiss and they both pulled back moments later, Nero smiling softly at him. "Thanks, beautiful." He said. "I don't know why I didn't think about aloe. It feels a lot better already."

Roxas just smiled back at him. "Well, that's what I'm here for."


End file.
